jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Shark Film Series
The 'Jurassic Shark Film Series '''is a trilogy of movies directed, produced, written and edited by Starscream7 that takes place in the Jurassic Park Universe. The first film was released on August 16, 2012. The second film was released on July 19, 2013. A third and final film is slated for release on June 19, 2015. Jurassic Shark Trilogy Jurassic Shark (2012) The first film, "Jurassic Shark," was released from August through September of 2012 in six parts. It focused on a robot shark modeled and released by several fired InGen employees into the outdoors, and it makes its way to the nearby walking trail. After killing a teenager, a hunt lead by Chase Landon (Jon M) begins, and he allies with shark expert Drake Matthews (Will M) and organizer of the hunt Dan Bruines (Ben M). Other participants of the hunt include Billy Trenton (Jacob D), Nate Williams (Nick S), Cooper Culman (Jon M), Jeff Stanton (Will M), Anna Shelby (Abigail P) and Alexa Murray (Sam P). The hunt proved to be more dangerous then expected, with Dan, Cooper, Anna and Jeff all being killed, while Billy and Drake are injured and Nate goes missing. In the end, Chase manages to trick the shark into killing itself, and the film ends as Chase walks home with Drake. Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution (2013) "''Jurassic Shark II" is the sequel to "Jurassic Shark", and it was released from July to December of 2013 in twelve parts. It focused on three new sharks being deployed by the employees to kill Chase Landon and his followers, including Eddie Jackson (Will M). After the death of Billy Trenton (Jacob D), Chase creates an organization known as the Shark Hunters. Russell Griffin (Russell P) and Gabe Reynolds (Gabe S) join the group, providing them with more effective weapons to fight the sharks, while Quinn Freeman (Russell P) helps to organize the group. Nate Williams (Nick S) and Dan Bruines (Ben M) also return from the first film, with the sequel featuring a Hammerhead, Bull, and Crocodile Shark. Carter Phillips (Jon M), Jimmy Clark (Will M) and Brett Nelson (Nick S) are new characters who also join the Shark Hunters. When the sharks gain the upper hand on the Shark Hunters, Carter, Eddie, Brett and Quinn are killed, while Gabe kills the Crocodile Shark and Russell kills the Hammerhead. Chase, Dan, Jimmy, Russell and Gabe survive the battle with the sharks, although their future and reputation is uncertain. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution (2015) "Jurassic Shark III" will be the second sequel to "Jurassic Shark." The film will be the final installment in the series and is slated to be released on June 19, 2015. Russell P, Gabe S and Ben M have been confirmed to reprise their roles from the second film, with Jon M, Will M and Nick S awaiting confirmation. Simon, the InGen employee from the previous two films, will serve as the main antagonist. New characters will include Ryan B, who will play a protagonist named Owen Hawkins, as well as Dakota M, who will play Logan Shaw. Drake Matthews is rumored to return from the first film, as is Billy Trenton, whose survival in the second film was left unclear. Zion J and Ian A (Marcus Callum) have also joined the cast as well. Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series